


take my jacket

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Soft Kisses, cuteness, old married couple arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: “It’s your car, Robert. You were supposed to make sure it was filled up before we left!” Aaron bit back, his forehead creasing even more deeply. “Now what’s Seb gonna think if we turn up late? I told ‘im his dads had a special surprise for ‘im.”“It’s fine,” Robert said. “I sent Rebecca a text telling her we were stuck and running late, they’re gonna keep him occupied until we get there.”





	take my jacket

“It’s cold, you should take my jacket.” 

Robert’s words broke the stony silence in the car, the only sound the faint  _pat, pat, pat_  of rain on the windscreen as the drizzle promised on the morning weather forecast continued, the sky grey and murky and matching the current expression on his husband’s face.

“No, ta,” came his gruff reply, staring straight ahead still. He hadn’t looked at Robert since they’d come to a grinding, jarring halt on the hard shoulder, the car’s engine groaning as it puffed out its last breath of fuel before giving up entirely. 

A deep sigh. “Aaron, I already said I was sorry I forgot to check the petrol. I didn’t know we were gonna break down an hour outside of Liverpool in the pouring flipping rain, did I?”

“It’s  _your car_ , Robert. You were supposed to make sure it was filled up before we left!” Aaron bit back, his forehead creasing even more deeply. “Now what’s Seb gonna think if we turn up late? I told ‘im his dads had a special surprise for ‘im.”

“It’s  _fine,”_ Robert said. “I sent Rebecca a text telling her we were stuck and running late, they’re gonna keep him occupied until we get there.”

“ _If_  we ever get there,” Aaron grumbled, folding his arms sulkily. “Where’s this stupid tow truck, anyway? It’s been forty minutes!”

“Look, I know you’re upset, and I know I messed up with the petrol and checking if the tank was full-”

“You can say that again,” he scoffed bitterly.

“- _but_  I promise that when we do get there, we’ll tell Seb the good news and make it special for him.” Robert looked at his hands, picking absently at a hangnail. “You’re not the only one who wanted today to go well, you know. This is important to me, too. Of  _course_  it is.” 

He reached across and covered one of Aaron’s hands with his own. “And I know he’s only two, but it’s not every day we get to tell our little boy that he’s going to be a big brother, is it?”

At that, Aaron cracked a smile. “Nah, I guess not. It is a pretty big day for ‘im, isn’t it?”

“ _And_  us,” Robert added with a nod, giving Aaron’s hand a squeeze. “Because this is what we’ve waited for for so long, and it’s finally happening. We should celebrate that as a family,  _all_  of us.”

He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Aaron’s temple; his husband leaned into it, eyes drifting closed. The previous scowl on his face softened. 

“Sorry for biting your ‘ead off,” Aaron said. “You are an idiot for not checking the fuel thank, though.”

“Yeah, well, you married this idiot,” Robert replied. “So I’m afraid you’re stuck with me, Mr. Sugden-Dingle.”

“Lucky me,” Aaron said - but he was smiling. 

He could never stay mad at Robert for long. Not when it came to their family, now that it was finally,  _finally_  expanding. 

They’d been waiting for far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written feb 18th 2019
> 
> come find me on tumblr: robertssvgden


End file.
